


green doors with peeling paint (cute girls with pretty faces)

by makemelovely



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Maia Roberts, F/F, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Clary Fray, Making Out, Wink wink nudge nudge, after the double date, au where saia break up right after the double date, but they break up, clace breaks up, claia rises, clary discovers she's a lesbian, established Clary Fray/Jace Wayland - Freeform, she also discovers the inside of maia's mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14320272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemelovely/pseuds/makemelovely
Summary: Clary bangs on the door, frowning at the peeling green paint. Maia swings the door open, and Clary’s mouth falls open.//or the one where Clary is angry and most definitely a lesbian.





	green doors with peeling paint (cute girls with pretty faces)

Clary has no idea why she shows up at Maia’s apartment. She’s still fuming about the accidental double date earlier. Jesus, how could they have sex? Why would they do that to her?

 

Clary bangs on the door, frowning at the peeling green paint. Maia swings the door open, and Clary’s mouth falls open. Maia’s wearing a sky blue t-shirt that hugs her breasts tightly, and dark purple pajama shorts that end at her mid thigh. Clary swallows roughly, her heart hammering in her chest and face slowly flushing pink. Maia stares at Clary for a moment, and then Clary shoulder checks her in her haste to get into Maia’s apartment.

 

“What the hell?” She hears Maia say dimly, as if she’s underwater.

 

Clary whips around, red hair flying behind her. “Why did you sleep with my boyfriend?”  She demanded, scowling the best she could. It wasn’t particularly effective because Maia didn't seem all that bothered by her attempt at intimidation. No, she seemed more bothered by Clary’s words.

 

“Your  _ boyfriend _ ?” Maia echoed, her eyes blazing. “Don’t you mean your brother seeing as that’s what he was at the time of the whole ordeal?” Maia curled her lip and glared fiercely. Clary’s scowl faltered, her stomach twisting with embarrassment. Suddenly she wasn't sure why she was here, or why she was blaming Maia for everything. Okay, sure, Maia is unnaturally beautiful. Insanely so. She's stunning, actually. And yeah it's easy to see why Jace slept with her. Clary kind of wants to. Wait, what?

 

“You- well-” Clary sputters. She’s actually kind of grateful that Maia interrupts her.

 

“Jace and I had consensual sex during the time period in which you two believed you were siblings. I will not be shamed into apologizing for something that happened while we were both single and it’s bullshit that you-” Clary swiftly darts forward and presses her lips to Maia's. It’s an effective way to get her to stop speaking. 

 

Honestly, kissing Maia is a revelation. Clary leans closer, as if she's trying to crawl into Maia's body and make Maia’s bones her own. Clary swipes her tongue across Maia’s dry lips, moaning when Maia grants her entrance. Maia’s hands fall onto Clary’s hips, and the squeeze against her bones reminds Clary that she’s  _ not  _ a lesbian. It doesn't matter that Clary has never really liked boys all that much, and kissing them was like kissing a slobbery dog. Now she was kissing a dog (okay that was mean) and it was the best thing she’s ever experienced.

 

Clary pulls away, wide eyed. Maia stares at her, and Clary takes that as her cue to flee. She escapes Maia’s apartment, green door slamming behind her.

 

She runs all the way to Jace who she hugs with all the strength in her body. “I’m sorry.” She whimpers against his collarbone.

 

“For what?” He laughs against her hair, stroking her back.

 

“I kissed Maia.” Clary confesses, and chokes on a sob when Jace’s hand stills.

 

“Why?” He asks stiffly, and everything feels suddenly and absolutely cold.

 

Clary glances up at him then, tears spilling from her doe eyes. “I don't know.” A beat of silence. And then- “I think I’m a lesbian.”

 

Jace hugs her then, squeezing tight enough that her shoulder hisses in pain. “By the Angel, Clary. I don't know what to say except that she's a spitfire in bed.” He jokes, stomach turning. It’s not that he hates that Clary likes girls. No, it’s more of the fact that he  _ loves _ Clary. He pulls away, hands rubbing up and down her cold arms. “Go get your girl.” He encourages, and watches their relationship slip through his fingers with every step she takes away from him.

 

Clary finds herself knocking on Maia’s door twice in one night. Weird. Maia opens the door, demeanor icy once she sees it’s Clary on the other side. “I’m a lesbian!” Clary blurts out frantically, and she almost laughs at Maia's expression.

 

“Oh?” Maia says, blinking. “ _ Oh _ !” She realizes with a gasp.

 

Clary nods, and steps forward. “Can I kiss you?”

 

Maia smirks. “I don't know. Can you?” She teases, leaning against the doorframe.

 

Clary laughs, the sound choked and mildly exasperated. “May I kiss you?” Clary corrects, heart beating wildly against her ribs. Hope soars in her chest, bright and brilliant.

 

Maia answers by pressing her lips against Clary’s, and Maia kinda tastes like lemons and lo mein.

 


End file.
